bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kai Chisaki
|romaji = Chisaki Kai |alias = |gender = Male |hair = Dark Brown |eye = Gold |age = Unknown |height = |quirk = Overhaul |status = Alive (Imprisoned) |occupation = Yakuza Leader of Shie Hassaikai |affiliation = Shie Hassaikai |debut = Chapter 115 |debutanime= Episode 62 |voice= |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Chisaki Kai}}, also known by the villain name , was the Yakuza Captain of the Shie Hassaikai. He serves as the primary antagonist of the Shie Hassaikai Arc and is currently imprisoned in Tartarus. Appearance Kai is a pale man of narrow build with short, shaggy auburn hair, parted to the left. His eyes are thin, their irises small and gold, with rather long lower eyelashes and small eyebrows. He also possesses a small scar on the left side of his forehead that he acquired as a result of his fight with the League of Villains. He has three piercings in his left ear. He usually has his mouth covered by a plague doctor mask, following his battle with Izuku Midoriya, however, his mask is removed and his mouth is consequently uncovered, and he also lost both of his arms to Mr. Compress and Tomura Shigaraki. Kai wears a black dress shirt with matching dress pants, a pale gray tie around his neck and a belt with a long, thin buckle around his waist, with three beaded lobe piercings in his left ear. Over this, he wears a dark olive-green bomber jacket, its collar lined with thick purple fur, and white lace-up sneakers, their soles tan-colored, with no socks on his feet. His most noticeable features are the white surgical gloves he wears on his hands and the magenta plague mask he wears over his mouth, which is tipped and embroidered with gold. Gallery Overhaul manga portrait.png|Overhaul in the manga. Kai Chisaki as a child.png|Kai as a child. Young Kai Chisaki manga.png|Kai before becoming a villain. Overhaul Anime.png|Kai's outfit in the anime. Kai Chisaki One's Justice 2 Design.png|Overhaul in My Hero One's Justice 2. Fusions After fusing with Shin Nemoto, Overhaul gets an additional two arms deformed with spiked claws and black parts of Shin's cape. His hair gets spikier, and his mask rips apart, seeming to be fused onto his face, which is also covered in black fabric. Shin is presumably conscious in the fused form as his mouth is used through Overhaul's right hand and his Quirk is in use. After fusing with Rikiya Katsukame, Overhaul's lower body is fused into a monstrous stone structure, protruding multiple appendages each equipped with clawed hands. Overhaul's upper body is the same but lies within the mouth of the structure, and his upper jaw has Rikiya's mask. Overhaul fused with Shin manga.png|Fused with Shin Nemoto in the manga. Overhaul_fused_with_Shin_Nemoto.png|Fused with Shin Nemoto in the anime. Overhaul's Final Form.png|Fused with Rikiya Katsukame in the manga. Personality from a child's body.]] Overhaul is a mysophobic, antisocial sociopath obsessed with returning the world to the way it was before the Quirk phenomenon. Due to a combination of an old theory claiming Quirks derived from rats and his own mysophobia, Overhaul believes that Quirks are actually a plague on humanity, having infected people with "syndromes" of heroism and villainy. He looks down upon those that use their abilities for either purpose, referring to acts of heroic sacrifice or petty crime as "sicknesses". Overhaul is extremely determined to his ambition of eradicating Quirks, not only due to his own personal phobias, but also because such a thing would allow the yakuza to reclaim the power they once held over society. Overhaul has no moral compass and an enormous ego, viewing himself as the only person in the world that's enlightened to the "true nature" of Quirks and deserving of the spot as ruler of the underworld after the fall of All For One. As the leader of the Shie Hassaikai, Overhaul is usually levelheaded, thinks strategically, and, according to a conversation with Twice, seems to be nice at first. Whether he is acting or behaving genuinely, Overhaul does possess polite mannerisms and can come off as very calm and classy even to people he considers potentially troublesome, this being evident in his first meeting with Mirio Togata and Izuku Midoriya. If aggravated, however, he may end up displaying a powerful and noticeable killing intent, more fitting of his true character. Overhaul is very germophobic and hates anything he perceives as unsanitary. He refuses to be touched by others, or even breathe in the same air as theirs, which is one of the reasons he wears an air-filtering plague doctor mask and forces his subordinates to do the same. If blood, dirt or some other unclean substance comes in contact with Overhaul's person, he will start developing hives and lose his usual composure, becoming increasingly unhinged as a result. Overhaul doesn’t value humans, viewing people as pawns for their utilitarian value and being willing to experiment on them to carry out his objectives. He carries this sentiment even towards the other members of the organization he has dedicating himself to since childhood, treating them as expendable sacrifices and having no qualms in killing them off for the smallest mistakes. The masks worn by his closest subordinates also serve as a reminder of this mindset; he doesn't view them as worthy of sharing the same air as his. Even Eri, the centerpiece of his operations, is not spared from this way of thinking as he frequently shames and abuses her as a method to force subservience on her mind. Overhaul has also shown to be quite hypocritical. As while he can't stand it when people touch him and would act violently, he won't hesitate to touch others when he needs to. The fact that he fused with Shin in order to acquire more power, with his own DNA structure, demonstrates his own level of hypocrisy. While Overhaul thinks Quirks are a disease and wants to rid them from others, he repeatedly uses his own Quirk to do so. Even Shigaraki calls him out on this. The only person Kai has ever shown concern for is the former boss of the Shie Hassaikai, who rescued him from the streets as a youngster and raised him as a yakuza. Kai, to this day, still feels deeply indebted to his boss for taking him in, being adamant in returning said debt by returning the yakuza to their glory days somehow. As a young yakuza, Kai was extremely ruthless and would kill anyone who didn't show the Shie Hassaikai the proper respect, constantly getting into fights with rival gangs. Kai's boss, who was growing aware of the violent, immoral path his underling was following to uphold the name of the Shie Hassaikai, attempted to sway him towards a more honorable course, but to no avail; Kai became more and more convinced that illegal, questionable dealings were the only way the yakuza could ever restore their former honor. This would lead the misanthropic Kai to develop an interest in the boss's granddaughter, because he considered her rewinding abilities a golden opportunity for the Shie Hassaikai, believing that he could produce a Quirk-Destroying Drug out of her cells that would give the yakuza enough power to take control of the black market. Kai, despite his loyalty and indebtedness to his superior, could not accept his boss's disagreement over the idea, attacking and leaving him in a comatose state to work on his plan unimpeded. Kai took over the Shie Hassaikai under the twisted assumption that everything he was doing was for the sake of his boss and the organization. In the end, Overhaul's failure to recognize others and his own obstinate nature result in his downfall. Despite his strong-willed attitude, he is capable of expressing true fear and shock, especially post-defeat, after the League of Villains took away his product and ability to use his Quirk. Abilities Overall Abilities: Overhaul is an incredibly powerful villain that garnered the attention of All For One, the most powerful villain in Japan. He is a very dangerous individual due to his Quirk, Overhaul, the handling he has on it, and his own lack of remorse. While in battle, Overhaul focuses on quickly dissembling his targets to kill them, or reshaping the terrain around him into a barrage of spikes to attack his opponent. He reshapes the ground to maneuver himself around the area, as well as counter incoming attacks. The ability to instantly rearrange his vicinity grants Overhaul multiple methods of dealing with his opponents, making him a massive threat from all ranges. In the past, when he recruited Kendo Rappa, a heavily experienced brawler, into the Shie Hassaikai, Kendo proposed that, in order to gain his servitude, Overhaul has to defeat him in battle. But just as Kendo prepared an attack, the Yakuza leader effortlessly disassembled, then reassembled Kendo. Even after Kendo become a member of the Eight Bullets, Overhaul was challenged by him 5 times, and swiftly overhauled and defeated the brawler with each attempt. When he first encountered the League of Villains, Overhaul was able to instantly destroy Magne, as well as the left arm of Mr. Compress, both of whom had the mettle to attack the Yakuza leader. During the Shie Hassaikai Raid, Overhaul and his subordinates Hari Kurono, Shin Nemoto, and Deidoro Sakaki were encountered by Mirio Togata, a U.A. student worthy of the No. 1 Hero spot, who swiftly dealt with the latter two Hassai Group members before facing off against Hari and Overhaul in another 2-on-1 fight. At the beginning of the fight, Hari was incapacitated, while Overhaul temporarily held his own against Mirio, but was soon overwhelmed by the Big 3 member's top-tier prowess, which Overhaul himself noted was above his own abilities. Overpowered, Overhaul gave a defeated Shin Quirk-Destroying Bullets to depower the intangible hero which was a success. However, Overhaul still found himself on the defensive from Mirio's fighting spirit and brute strength, until he was finally capable of using reassemble spikes to immobilize and injure Mirio to a sufficient extent. Before Overhaul could finish off the depowered Mirio, Izuku Midoriya and Sir Nighteye arrived on the scene, with the One For All inheritor surprising the Yakuza leader with a Full Cowling smash. With arrival of Izuku and Nighteye, Overhaul realized his plans were at risk of failing, so he went as far as to merge with Shin, and after doing so, Overhaul himself became monstrous in terms of appearance. This transformation granted Overhaul increased power, heightened speed, access to Shin's Confession Quirk, and an additional set of arms through which the amalgamated Yakuza leader can activate his original Quirk, showcasing a higher magnitude of control of the said power. Overhaul's merged power allowed him to eventually overpower Sir Nighteye, critically injuring the former sidekick of All Might as a result, and effortlessly contend with Izuku, who raised his One For All output to 20%. *'Enhanced Agility': Overhaul was challenged by Kendo 5 times, and each of those time, Kendo lost despite his prowess. This implies that Overhaul possesses his own degree of high speed and reaction time in order to accomplish this feat, as his Quirk requires him to touch his opponent for it to take effect. His fast reaction time is also shown when he was able to evade Mirio's punch, although he was left with a scratch on his face. *'Enhanced Durability': Overhaul has great durability as he was assaulted by several of Mirio's punches and was able to take them as well as remain fully conscious despite still receiving bad injuries, whereas a simple attack from Mirio was enough to knock out and badly injure Deidoro and Shin, two of the Eight Bullets to the point where they could no longer fight. Later on, he was able to survive punches from Izuku who was wielding One For All at 100%. Overhaul also showed little reaction to having both of his arms destroyed by the League of Villains, albeit he still despaired over losing his two limbs. Genius Intellect: Overhaul is an extremely intelligent person, with inventive, strategic, and tactical wits. The most noteworthy aspect of his intelligence is the Quirk-Destroying Drug he created from the DNA of Eri, whose Quirk, Rewind, can rewind a target onto a previous state. Following the Yakuza tradition of covering the trails of their crimes, Overhaul cleaned up his illegal actions by disassembling his targets first, taking what he needed from them and restoring their bodies to perfect condition in the end, thus avoiding incriminating evidence of violent assault from being left behind. During his brash encounter with the League of Villains, Overhaul knew that at least one of its members would attack him with a Quirk, so he preemptively had a sniper, equipped with experimental Quirk-Destroying Bullets, set as a precautionary measure. A measure that was proven very necessary as Mr. Compress lunged at the Yakuza, only to have his Compress Quirk temporarily erased. *'Leadership Skills': Being the leader of the Hassai Group, he is a very organized person that can factor in the abilities of multiple people in order to initiate coordinated, and well-planned attacks. An example of this was when he suggested that Twice and Himiko Toga reveal their Quirk capabilities so that they can prep for the impending arrival of heroes. Overhaul had carefully set various members of his Hassai Group on different levels of the Shie Hassaikai Compound, all in attempt to slow down the heroes so that Overhaul can make his escape with Eri. Quirk : Kai’s Quirk grants him the ability to disassemble and reassemble anything he touches, effectively giving him full control over matter. He can disassemble people to kill them or reassemble them to heal their wounds. He can also do this to himself and even merge his body with others; even allowing him to use their Quirks, such as Shin's Confession and Rikiya's Vitality Stealing. In battle, Kai can freely manipulate his surroundings. He can modify the ground to maneuver himself and reshape the area into a state that is advantageous for him and harmful for his opponents. By touching his targets, he can completely blow their body apart, whether it be a limb or the entirety of it. After Mr. Compress and Tomura destroyed his arms, which are also his Quirk Factor, Kai is now unable to use his Quirk. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Kai's name contains the kanji for |chi}}, |saki}} and |kai}}. **His first name notes his Quirk, Overhaul, that grants him the ability to disassemble and reassemble anything that he touches. **The "chi" in his surname has different meanings attached: ***It could mean (to treat, to cure disease) how he believes everyone is sick, obsessed with finding a cure. ***(To research, to specialize in a topic) noting his research on destroying Quirks. ***(To punish, to discipline, to teach someone a lesson) referring to how he treats Eri as a subject for his bullets and force her to obey through intimidation and how he was hoping to use the Quirk destroying drugs to control society through fear. ***(To exterminate, to kill) seen several times that he used his Quirk to kill others. *He is a B-Rank Villain. *Overhaul and Tomura have several similarities: **Both wear plain clothes and a coat but also have unique masks. **Both their masks have some connection to their character: ***Tomura's hand has some connection to his father. ***Overhaul's plague-doctor mask parallels his mysophobia. **Both are succeeding leaders in their organization after a previous leader was toppled. **Both their Quirks have similar attributes: ***Both require direct contact with their hands to touch their target for their Quirks to work. ****However, unlike Tomura who needs all five fingers to activate his Quirk, Overhaul appeared to only need a finger at the minimum to use his Quirk. ****Also, Tomura's Quirk can disintegrate anything while Overhaul's Quirk can disassemble anything (thus destroying them) as well as reassemble them. ***Both Quirks are destructive in nature to their enemy. ****However, Overhaul's Quirk is able to reassemble objects while Tomura's doesn't. *Overhaul's first encounter with the League of Villains bares similarity to Stain's first encounter with the league. **Both were committing their own acts of violence before being approached by a member of the league. **Both had some level of interest in the league before revoking their interest after realizing the league's limits, which led to a conflict between them. **Both ended their meetings in bad taste with the league. **Both stated that the league had some form of potential and would see how that grows. Though for Overhaul, that potential is more for his own motives. *In the Fourth Popularity Poll, he placed 25th. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "When someone lays a finger on me, I can't help but feel the need to cleanse myself." *(To Eri) "You were born to destroy people." *(To Eri) "Each and every one of your actions kill people. Yours is a cursed existence." References Site Navigation de:Kai Chisaki pl:Kai Chisaki it:Kai Chisaki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Yakuza Category:Emitters Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Antagonists Category:Villains Category:B-Rank Villains Category:Tartarus Convicts